1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to a display device with a protocol based point to point intra-panel interface. More specifically, the disclosure relates to reducing power consumption of column drivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain portable computing systems, the display subsystem consumes a significant portion of overall system power. The power consumed by the display subsystem includes both the backlight and panel electronics. A typical pixel based display includes numerous column drivers (CD) that drive a group of pixels, often a row or a column. Through multiplexing, the column drivers are able to drive any individual pixel through a unique combination of voltage source and sink. A timing controller (TCON) is used to control the column drivers and display a desired image. The column drivers drive signals to the display panel whether video information received by the TCON is currently in an active video period or vertical blanking period and consume power while driving these signals. Column drivers typically consistently drive the display of a panel regardless of the refresh rate of a video source provided to the TCON which can be power consuming and troublesome in mobile, battery dependent situations. The power consumed due to driving column drivers may consume a significant portion of power consumed by the display subsystem.